


Oblivion

by sulasass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulasass/pseuds/sulasass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern Times, AU. Bran/Jojen - romantically shipped) Bran first meets Jojen in a dream, but soon enough he meets him again in real life and the two begin their friendship. Life isn't moving so smoothly for Bran with family turmoil and Jojen is the only person Bran can turn to. What doesn't help matters is the fact that Bran might be liking Jojen a little more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a modern AU for GoT Bran and Jojen. (I CAN'T HELP IT, I SHIP IT) and this is just the prologue so I'm sorry there's like the minimal brojen here, but after this it's full-on brojen non-stop yes yes. Comments will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimers: All characters belong to their rightful owners (GRRM DO NOT KILL ANY MORE PEOPLE I LOVE OKAY?)

Bran wasn’t like other people for two very important reasons.  
  
Firstly he couldn’t walk and never would be able to again. Ever since that fateful day where he fell from a ladder… The whole matter of why he was up on a ladder in the first place is a confusing story if you don’t understand his family. The Starks are made up of his Mother and Father, Catelyn and Ned, his older siblings, Robb, Sansa and Arya, and then there was his little brother Rickon. What you have to understand is that there is nothing Rickon likes to do more than be outside playing with his dog, Shaggydog – he was only a young boy when he came up with this name, so you can’t really blame him -, and his sister Arya loves to do anything that everyone else thinks she should not.  
The day of the ladder incident was only a few weeks after Bran turned eleven. Rickon was outside playing with Shaggydog whilst Arya continuously bounced a ball off of the house wall. Bran had been finishing his homework, under close supervision from his mother and his sister, but the continuing thrumming of the ball against the wall was able to be heard from inside the dining room.  
  
“Sansa, please warn Arya that she must stop with the ball.” His Mother had said through gritted teeth. He knew she was trying her best not to say any rude words in front of him or Sansa, which only made him smile. Sansa, fifteen at the time, seemed to straighten up at her Mother’s words and a strange look of something resembling joy flashed in her eyes, as she stood up and marched outside. Bran, quietly creeping out behind her, was interested to see how Arya would react.  
  
“Mum said,” She began, slowly saying the words so that they would resonate more with Arya. “You must stop bouncing your ball.”

  
“Oh, yeah?” Arya asked, catching the ball in one hand, and placing her other hand on her hip. “Why can’t I do that?”  
  
“Arya,” She snapped, quickly losing her patience. “Do you realize how loud that is? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?”  
  
Arya rolled her eyes, just as Shaggydog decided to run around in circles around Sansa. Obviously her patience was really wearing thin at this point. Arya laughed at the sight of Sansa’s eyes widening at Shaggydog’s sudden weird behavior and began to bounce the ball off the wall again. Finally Shaggydog stopped and Sansa strode over to where Arya stood and caught the ball next time it fell back towards them, a satisfied look on her face as Arya let out an outraged cry. Sansa realized she had to do something quick before Arya smacked the ball out of her hand, so she extended her arm backwards, before automatically releasing it forward so the ball flew up onto the roof of their house. It rolled downwards, resting in their gutter.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL?” Arya yelled, which Sansa replied with a simple raise of her eyebrow as she walked back in to the house with a spring in her step. Catelyn walked past her, giving a look of confusion at Sansa before wagging a finger at Arya.  
  
“What have I told you repeatedly about swearing?” Arya sighed dramatically before sending her Mother a look of pure outrage.  
  
“If you think that’s bad, you should hear the kids at school.”  
  
“It’s true,” Bran joined in, before walking towards the garden shed, as behind it there was the ladder their Dad used mainly for cutting the tops of their extremely tall hedges.  
  
“And why are you not finishing your homework?” Catelyn answered back to her son, who was smiling as he began to drag the ladder out.  
  
“Anyway Sansa stole my ball and threw it up on the roof!” Arya snapped, bringing her Mother’s attention back to the real situation at hand.  
  
“Well,” Her Mother said with a sigh, as Shaggydog’s barking seemed to be drowning out the noise, “Wait until Robb or your father get back and then they can get it back down.”  
  
“I want it down now though!”  
  
“Arya, you’re thirteen! Please stop acting like a child over a little ball!” Arya let out an audible growl, before Bran appeared behind the shed, dragging the ladder along with him  
  
“I can get it,”  
  
“Bran -”  
  
“Mum, I’m good at climbing!” He said this with such a reassuring smile that his Mother almost instantly backed down.  
  
“Steady the ladder for him, Arya.” Bran’s older sister shared a victorious smile with him before giving her Mother an obedient nod.  
  
They took a while assembling the ladder in the correct position in order to collect their ball. Bran began the climb up the ladder with not so much of a tremor, and why should he? What he said was true – he was good, excellent even, at climbing. He had been climbing up trees since he could practically walk so what was there to fear in the safety of the ladder?  
  
He reached the top, his hand just hovering above the ball when he felt a surprising shudder of the ladder.  
  
“Bad Shaggy!” Bran could hear Rickon shout as he tried to regain his balance on the ladder. Shaggydog must have ran near the ladder and that spooked Arya, however the second time Shaggydog charged towards the ladder, he barged right in to Arya’s leg which caused her to whack violently against the ladder. Bran lost his footing completely and all at once he was tumbling downwards. The ball, which he clutched in one hand, landed a few feet away from the ladder, whilst Bran was lying in a heap at the bottom with his legs tucked under himself. Shagggydog, whilst trying to barge into her, actually pushed her out of the way of Bran’s fall otherwise she would have been crushed. She had let out a piercing scream as Bran’s body collided with the ground, whereas Rickon began to cry; it could not be said what was the noise that Catelyn and Sansa heard that alerted them to something being so terribly wrong but they were outside almost as soon as it happened.  
  
Bran was unconscious for a long time after that and when he woke up in a hospital he was informed he would never be able to walk again. That one day he was fetching a ball and now he would never be able to walk… It was a lot for an eleven year old boy to take in. He never entirely accepted it as being true for in his dreams he could always walk.  
  
This is the second reason Bran is special – his dreams are not like any other dreams, for his are true.  
  
Not long after his fall, another dog was bought for Bran to help with the depressive state he appeared to be in. He named his dog Summer; he was a handsome dog that looked more like a wolf than any dog Bran had seen before. Shaggydog and Summer seemed to get on fine, but Summer did not get on with anyone else. He only listened to Bran, it was clear how much he adored his owner and he would even sleep snuggled as closely to Bran as he could possibly get.  
  
He would constantly have dreams replaying his fall, but one night his connection with Summer grew stronger as he had a dream where he was simply walking alongside Summer. It was the first time since his fall where he was walking in his dream and it didn’t feel like a dream. He felt like he was really walking once more. This repeated for several nights and soon there was nothing more Bran wanted to do than simply sleep and dream.  
  
And then it changed. His dream started as normal, he was walking alongside Summer, and like always Summer seemed to be leading the way. They were in the forest that was near Bran’s house, like always. Summer eventually stopped, he never stopped in his dreams. Bran was baffled by this, even attempting to call out to his dog.  
  
“Summer, what’s wrong?” Summer simply inclined his head towards the tree they were standing in front of. For the first time, he walked closer so he could take a more careful look at it. Engrained on that tree was the number 77 and the next day Bran scored a 77 on his Biology test. After that first occurrence, he decided he needed to take a note of this. He jotted it down in a random notebook which quickly became his ‘Dream Journal’ as his dreams continued in this pattern. Not only silly things like test scores, but he saw accidents, people dying and the next day it would be on the news. He never told anyone about his dreams, because honestly they scared him too much and he figured nobody else would understand them or they would think him mad.  
  
Now he was fifteen and he had been experiencing these dreams on and off for four years.

  
Bran was getting an early night sleep as tomorrow was the first day back at school after the Christmas break. He needed help getting into bed from his father, who shook his head at Summer curling up next to Bran.  
  
“Goodnight Bran,” He said, with a slight chuckle at Summer getting as close to Bran as possible. “He’ll growl at me if I’m in here any longer.”  
  
It was most probably true.  
  
Sleep came to Bran easily and soon enough he was walking through the forest with Summer again. He smiled at his companion before he stopped. His heart beat must have quickened as he wondered what he would be seeing tonight. Strangely enough he couldn’t see anything alarming around him, until he looked at where Summer was staring. Leaning casually against the tree was a boy, or more a man because he must have been a few years older than Bran, wearing a natural smirk on his face.  
  
“About time,” The boy stated, walking closer to Bran, his face growing more serious.  
  
“Who are you? What do you want?” Bran asked, not really expecting the boy to respond to him, and yet he walked even nearer and smiled down at Summer. Bran noticed his deep green eyes and took note of his other features. He was only a little taller than himself, with dirty blondish hair and a manner of standing that made him seem older than he probably was, but those eyes were definitely the most striking feature; It kept Bran focused on him.  
  
“Don’t you know?” The boy said, looking up from Summer, to in turn smile at Bran. He was talking as if he should know. Bran couldn’t help think that he should know as well, because this boy was making him feel he should.  
  
“I’m your future.”


	2. calling out your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't really know what i'm doing here. found this in old documents and suddenly felt the need to continue on in my brojen hole of broken dreams.

Bran, Rickon and Arya were the only Stark children left in school, as Sansa was in her second year of university and Robb had just recently graduated university and was in the process of looking for a job. Arya was due to graduate from school extremely soon. Bran had two and a half years left and Rickon was only thirteen, so had a long way to go.

They only lived about ten minutes walking distance away from the school so they usually walked there altogether. Today they were running a little late as Shaggydog had decided to run off with one of Arya’s shoes, so there had been a mad search by all of the family members to find the missing shoe.

Rickon walked ahead of the others, but he was walking slowly so he never got too far ahead of the others. Arya walked behind Bran, sometimes pushing his wheelchair along to help them move faster, usually Bran insisted on moving himself along by himself but today he found himself rather distracted by his most recent dream that he didn’t object once.

“I hate school,” Arya commented with a sigh as their school building came into view. “Can’t wait till I finish here.”

“But then you’ll have to go to university.” Rickon said, turning around so he was now walking backwards.

“It’s going to be miles better than this,” Arya then swore as she realized she had forgotten to brush her hair this morning with all of the shoe drama. She was surprised her mum hadn’t told her about it, as she usually reminded Arya to take care of her appearance.

Bran could hear the others talking but he was paying little attention to it. What had his dream meant? Bran had been mulling over it ever since he woke up in the early hours of morning. He had many theories about it, like he did with most of his dreams, and his best guess for this dream that he would at some point in the future meet this boy. Bran knew it didn’t take a genius to work that part out, the boy had practically handed that answer out on a plate to him.

_I’m your future…._

The question was when and what would be the purpose of meeting him? He wasn’t sure whether he was excited or nervous to meet him, but he knew it would probably be better sooner rather than later.

They entered the school grounds and Arya seemed eager to get into the school as she was taking full control now of pushing Bran along. Arya was never excited to get into school, so Bran assumed she had checked the time and realized they were already late for classes. Bran would get away with being late, a benefit that Bran was more annoyed than happy by, whereas Arya would get punished for sure.

“I’ve got class in D Building, so bye idiots.” Rickon said with a smirk as he ran off in the opposite direction.

“Charming,” Arya simply muttered.

Arya pushed Bran into C building where they both had classes, stopping to read a notice about extra-curricular activities for that term. Bran could have rolled off by himself, but he decided to just wait for Arya to finish reading as she usually insisted on dropping him off by his class.

And then he saw him – the boy from his dream. He was just like he had seen him, the same curious green eyes and the manner he held himself in was exactly like it was in the dream. The boy was paying him no attention though, as he paused by one of the notice boards across the other side of the hall. Bran had to pull his eyes away from him as he elbowed his sister.

“Who’s that?” He asked quietly enough so just she would hear him and there was not any risk of somebody else overhearing. Arya glanced in the direction he gestured to with a tilt of his head and she only took a second to reply.

“No clue,” She said simply, beginning to push his chair again in the opposite direction to the boy.

“I’ve never seen him before,” Bran said, sounding just as confused as he felt.

“And there are probably a thousand people you haven’t seen before at this school… So what’s the big deal?”

Bran obviously hadn’t considered the fact that Arya would want to know why he was taking such an interest in this boy, but there was no way he could say he had seen him in a dream. That would be beyond strange for Arya to hear as he had never once told her that he sometimes dreams things that eventually happen in real life.

“I was only asking,” Bran quietly replied, acting as if it was unreasonable of Arya to ask such a question. Arya stopped pushing his chair near the door of his first classroom.

“I know you don’t like me pushing you into the classroom,” She said, clearly moving on from the subject matter of the boy.

“Because I can manage by myself,” Bran supplied with a roll of his eyes.

“See you at lunch maybe,” Arya said with a smile, before walking off.

* * *

 

His classes had been boring with the classes on his first day ultimately just going through the curriculum for the rest of the year. He went for lunch with some of his classmates; he wouldn’t describe himself to be exactly close with them but it was good company, better than sitting by himself by any means.

He tried looking around for the boy, but Bran wasn’t able to find him in the cafeteria.

There was an awkward moment when they had finished eating as they all wanted to go outside to play football. A few glanced at Bran and they eventually fell silent. Bran, with a sigh, took it upon himself to put them out of their misery.

“I’ve got some homework to finish anyway, so it’s alright.” He said, and even though it seemed illogical that Bran would have homework to finish on the first day of term, his friends bought this excuse pretty quickly.

One minute he was sitting alone and the next he was joined by his sister. She thumped down on the seat opposite his place and began eating a banana.

“His name’s Jojen Reed and he just moved here.” Bran was at first so confused by this opening statement that his immediate reaction was to laugh.

“What are we talking about?”

“That guy you were asking about earlier,” She said, giving him a shove. “He’s in my Physics class.”

After the quick realization that this was the boy in his dream, Bran began to pay his full attention. His name was Jojen Reed.

“He’s new? But he’s in your year, there’s only one term left! That’s weird,”

“Extremely,”

“Did you ask why?”

“Jesus, Bran… He’s in _one_ of my classes; I haven’t really had time to get his life story. Still don’t see why you care so much.”

“He just… looks familiar that’s all.”

Arya stared at her brother mid-chew of her banana. She didn’t understand how this boy could make Bran so pensive, but there were a lot of things she didn’t understand about her brother, so with a shrug she stood back up.

“Are you okay to get home by yourself tonight?” Bran sighed at this question, so Arya quickly continued. “You’re okay, you’re okay – I know. Just let everyone know I’m going to a fencing class.”

“Don’t you have to now ask for permission to join any combative classes after the last time?” Arya sweetly smiled and shook her head feigning innocence.

Bran went off on his own in an attempt to think about this mysterious Jojen and maybe to look out for him again, but this was only a smaller part of him that wanted to actually find him. His dreams were weird enough without having a strange, yet real, man talk to him in it. Jojen was probably completely unaware of the fact that he was even in Bran’s dream. And the message given in the dream was maybe a sign that they would become friends, or maybe he and Arya would get together.

The thought of this made Bran smile to himself; Arya with someone? He guessed stranger things had happened.

Either way he wasn’t planning on freaking Jojen out by approaching him and starting a conversation, because of course what reason would he have to talk to someone two years above him at school? He just had to wait for things to pan out themselves.

And he didn’t have to wait long at all as fate wasn’t exactly letting things happen naturally.

* * *

 

After school finished, Bran started to make his way back home. He liked to wait about ten minutes, so that the rush of the students dying to leave had began to quieted as it was difficult to navigate his way along already without trying to roll past gangs of students and he didn’t particularly enjoy the attention it got him either.

Bran was making his way slowly up the graveled path to one of the gated exits when he once again saw the green eyed boy walking just as slowly across the field to seemingly meet him, but Bran knew this couldn’t be true and so tried to keep his eyes on the path ahead even though he wanted to know for sure if Jojen was looking at Bran or if it was just his imagination.

It wasn’t his imagination, as soon enough Jojen was almost reaching the gate just like Bran was.

“Hello, Bran,” Jojen said as casually as if they had been friends for years. Bran could hear his breath quickening as he couldn’t believe this… was there a chance that he saw him too?

Jojen joined Bran, walking at the same pace at him and seem so unfazed by everything that Bran felt he had to answer.

“How do you know my name? Did you speak to my sister?”

“No… I probably will eventually though.” Jojen replied with a smile, looking completely amused with the fact that Bran was so confused by what was happening.

“Oh, come on, Bran, haven’t we met already?” Bran stopped his physical wheels from turning then, as he felt the wheels that were currently whirring in his mind were enough for him to deal with.

“No… No, we haven’t.” Jojen slightly laughed then and held a hand to his chest in a form of apology.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sure that talk about ‘I’m your future’,” At this point Jojen put on a dramatic, ghostly voice and continued to laugh. “Well, I’m sure it must have been a bit overdramatic. I can’t help myself.”

Bran continued to stare in complete shock that this was even happening.

“Look you are scaring me a bit. What do you want?” Jojen sighed, clearly expecting this to go a different way.

“To help you.”

“I don’t know how you can do that, Jojen.” Bran said in a much more snappy way than how he intended to sound. He began to roll away, hearing Jojen laugh out once more.

“Oh, so you know my name as well then!” Bran turned his head around ever so slightly to see his eyes gleaming at him and a smile spread widely across his face.

“Yes, a strange one at that.” Bran said, not knowing why he felt like he could tease this boy, but knowing he was quite disappointed when he saw Jojen wasn’t following him.

“Says you, Bran Flakes.” Bran wanted to be annoyed, but he could already feel one side of his mouth tugging upwards and if he felt it then Jojen must have seen it.

Bran slowed down and turned to Jojen.

“Are you coming?” Jojen seemed to hesitate for a second, but ultimately shook his head. Bran knew he must have sounded needy and that was why he didn’t want to come, but then Jojen spoke up again.

“Hopefully see you tonight,” He smirked. “And then you might understand.”

Jojen quickly turned and walked away then.

Bran had never been so eager to have one of his special dreams.


End file.
